


Early Morning Grind

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Jensen has big horny energy, Jensen is a slut, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sub Jensen Ackles, non-au, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Most mornings Jensen wakes up horny, desperate to have someone inside him or a lazy makeout session with a happy ending. Today is no exception, but the thrum of arousal warming him from the inside out is particularly strong.It’s just after sunrise when he wakes, the sun filtering through the blinds and making him squint against the brightness. Operating on insistent carnal need he rolls over onto his side, grappling blindly for Misha. His palm smacks the bare mattress, empty, and Jensen audibly whines in annoyance. Misha must have gone on a run, he does that some mornings when they have a later call time.Inconvenient, but Jensen can take care of this himself.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Early Morning Grind

**Author's Note:**

> This started because of the ass pic Darius posted of Misha and just... morphed into pure self-indulgent porn from there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Most mornings Jensen wakes up horny, desperate to have someone inside him or a lazy makeout session with a happy ending. Today is no exception, but the thrum of arousal warming him from the inside out is particularly strong. 

It’s just after sunrise when he wakes, the sun filtering through the blinds and making him squint against the brightness. Operating on insistent carnal need he rolls over onto his side, grappling blindly for Misha. His palm smacks the bare mattress, empty, and Jensen audibly whines in annoyance. Misha must have gone on a run, he does that some mornings when they have a later call time.

Inconvenient, but Jensen  _ can _ take care of this himself. If he’s lucky, Misha will get home in time to help him finish. 

Turning over to his back, Jensen settles into the mattress. Lazily sliding a hand down his chest, he slips his fingers under the waistband of his boxers just barely brushing the base of his cock, before dipping lower. It’s then he hears the hiss of the shower from the bathroom.

A slow smile spreads over his lips.  _ Mish. _

Almost giddy, now that he knows Misha _ is _ home, Jensen climbs out of bed and crosses the short distance to the bathroom. Pausing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame, Jensen admires the view. Misha’s reaching up with both hands, head tilted slightly back, rinsing shampoo out of his hair. He’s a vision this morning, all tanned muscles taut from his workout, that has Jensen salivating just from looking at him. Steam obscures Jensen’s view slightly, but even at this angle he can see the sheen of water on Misha’s bicep and the water droplets zig-zagging down the middle of Misha’s back that trail further and further down until slipping off the ample curve of his ass. 

Jensen bites his lip and gives Misha one last once over before slipping out of his boxers and heading to join him. 

Snaking his arms around Misha’s waist, Jensen settles his palms on Misha’s hips, and plants a wet kiss to the back of his neck. “Morning,” Jensen sing-songs. Unsurprisingly, Misha doesn’t startle, only arches into him and covers Jensen’s hands with his own. With Misha’s body warm and wet from the shower in his arms, Jensen can’t help but grind his cock up against Misha’s ass. He roams his hands up Misha’s chest, rolling his thumb over a nipple and coaxing a gasp from Misha’s throat. 

“You’re in a  _ mood. _ ” Misha’s voice is deep, almost Cas-like, which only turns Jensen on even more. 

“Aren’t I always?” Nipping at his neck, Jensen bites at the notch of Misha’s shoulder, sucking a mark on his skin, then soothes the blossoming bruise with his tongue. 

“Mmm,” Misha responds, the sound turning into a moan halfway through. “But what if I want you to wait until tonight?” He sways in Jensen’s arms, then turns until they’re face to face. 

Jensen puts on his best pout, puppy-eyes on full display. “You wouldn’t do that to me.”

Misha arches an eyebrow. “No?”

Idly, Misha’s hands glide up and down Jensen’s back, too chaste for Jensen’s taste at the moment, but he’ll take any form of contact Misha will give him. 

“No?” Jensen answers, hopeful. 

Sighing, Misha leans in and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Jensen’s jaw. “What do you want, sweetheart?” 

At the feel of Misha’s lips on his skin, Jensen groans. It’s not enough. He rotates his head to the right and captures Misha’s lips in a heated kiss, licking open his mouth. Pulling back, he drags his teeth over Misha’s bottom lip and  _ begs _ , “Just make me come, Mish, please?”

“Okay,” Misha agrees. “I’ll make you come.” He pauses, slowly licking his lips, driving Jensen  _ crazy,  _ then, he smirks. “But only _ after  _ you get down on your knees and let me come on your mouth.”

“Not even  _ in _ my mouth?” 

“No,” Misha says, leaning in to bite at Jensen’s jaw. “You’re far too slutty for that this morning.”

Petulant, Jensen rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He gets a light smack on his ass for his attitude, which, he probably deserved that. 

He leans back in to steal one last kiss from Misha’s lips, then drops down to his knees. Immediately, he feels Misha’s fingers carding through his hair. Misha grips the short strands, tugging Jensen closer, and drawing a low groan from Jensen’s throat. Nuzzling at Misha’s thigh, Jensen looks up at Misha through damp eyelashes. Jensen knows how he looks -- completely submissive and eager for whatever Misha will give him. If he flutters his eyelashes a little just to get Misha to gasp and tug on his hair again because he knows how much Misha loves to see Jensen on his knees, well, he’s just being a bit of a tease. 

Entranced, Jensen watches Misha wrap a loose fist around his cock and give it a few easy strokes, thumbing over the head and slicking up his hand. He pauses, angling down, and guides it towards Jensen’s mouth, bumping against Jensen’s lips. Pre-cum slicks over Jensen’s bottom lip and he parts his lips, darting his tongue out to get a taste of Misha. Surging forward, Jensen licks at Misha’s slit, fully sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. The grip on Jensen’s hair tightens, and Misha slides the rest of the way in until the head of his cock nudges at the back of Jensen’s throat. 

Jensen’s eyes water and saliva pools in his mouth, easing Misha’s slow thrusts. Full, god, he feels so fucking  _ full.  _ Jerking his gaze up, Jensen meets Misha’s eyes, trapped in the blue of them. His scalp tingles from where Misha’s got ahold of his hair, and his mind drifts, briefly, to the thought of later tonight. Maybe Misha will let Jensen cockwarm him on the couch, let him rest his head in Misha’s lap, mouth full of cock, drool staining Misha’s sweatpants while they watch something on TV. If they didn’t have to film today, he’d spend the day having Misha in any way he can get. 

Pulling back and off, Jensen laps at the head until it’s almost too much for Misha, and drags a strangled groan from Misha’s lips. Gliding his tongue down the thick vein on the side of Misha’s cock Jensen takes him deep, opens his throat, and lets Misha  _ use  _ him. 

With every thrust of Misha’s cock into his mouth, Jensen sinks further into subspace, eager to please and let Misha take from him whatever he wants. His scalp tingles as Misha’s grip tightens and brings him inexplicably closer, fucking his mouth with quick snaps of his hips. Tears prick at his eyes, the pleasure of being used like this overwhelming him. This is exactly what he wanted, what he needed. 

“Close your eyes,” Misha orders, a few breaths later, voice shaky. 

Jensen does as he’s told. Misha pulls out of his mouth and a few seconds later Misha’s come covers Jensen’s parted lips, cheeks, nose, and the edge of his chin. A warmth of pleasure blooms hot in his chest, knowing how he must look right now, his face and pink lips covered in come. He waits until he’s sure Misha is done and flutters open his eyes, blinking up at Misha. 

“So pretty,” Misha groans. With a sharp tug on Jensen’s hair, Misha drags him up to his feet. One arm swoops around Jensen’s waist, pulling him close, their legs slotting together until Jensen’s flushed and aching cock bumps against Misha’s. 

Taking a moment, Misha just looks at him. He’s kept his lips parted, not daring to ruin the beautiful mess Misha made of him, even though the urge to taste him almost made him cave. Finally, Misha reaches up, tracing a thumb over Jensen’s bottom lip, gathering the come glossed over his lips, and pushes it into his mouth. 

A desperate groan rises from Jensen’s throat at the taste of Misha’s come and he greedily sucks on Misha’s thumb, just like it’s his cock, helplessly grinding against Misha’s thigh. 

“Needy,” Misha chastises. “I shouldn’t let you come.” He presses his thumb down flat against Jensen’s tongue, grinning when Jensen whines. “I should make you wear a plug on set today and watch you squirm during every scene we have together. But I don’t think you’ll be able to wait that long, do you?” 

He releases the pressure on Jensen’s tongue, dragging his thumb out of Jensen’s mouth and over his lip, pulling it down until it bounces back. 

Jensen licks his lips, tasting the remainder of Misha’s come left there and shakes his head. 

“Use your words, Jensen.”

Misha is distracting, groping at Jensen’s ass and pressing soft kisses down Jensen’s neck, it takes Jensen a moment to remember how to speak. “I can’t wait.”

“And why is that?”

“Because -” Jensen flushes, shame and arousal rushing through him. “I’m a slut.”

“Mmm,” Misha agrees. His hands drift back up from Jensen’s ass, moving to grip his hips,  _ hard _ . There will be fingerprints left there, ones Jensen will feel all day on set, an ever-present reminder of how he is  _ Misha’s.  _

Slipping his thigh firmly between Jensen’s legs, right against his cock, Misha guides Jensen’s hips with his hands in a slow grind against his thigh. “If you want to come, you can, but like this on my thigh. You woke up needy for me, so show me how badly you want me to fuck you tonight.”

“Mish,” Jensen whines. He tries to lean in for a kiss, but Misha pulls back and quirks an eyebrow at him, a silent order for obedience. 

“Show me.”

Now that he has permission, Jensen lets himself go, grinding against Misha’s thigh with quick, uneven thrusts. He pants, open-mouthed against Misha’s neck, wet lips sliding over his skin, needy for kisses Misha won’t give him until after he comes. Misha’s hands tighten on his hips, keeping Jensen flush against him, but letting him grind how he wants, messy and desperate. 

“You look so good, Jensen,” Misha whispers against the shell of Jensen’s ear. “So fucking hot, so slutty for me.”

Misha’s mouth dips lower, sucking a mark beneath Jensen’s ear, one that makeup will curse him for later today. It’s this that pushes Jensen over the edge. He comes right onto Misha’s thigh and the lower part of his hip, with a low guttural moan of Misha’s name. 

“Good boy,” Misha murmurs. He runs his hands up and down Jensen’s back, holding him close as his stuttering hips slow to a stop. 

Jensen pants against Misha’s neck, messily kissing his skin and shaking in Misha’s arms as he comes down from his high. Fingertips tilt up his chin so his lips are inches are from Misha’s, their eyes locking, and finally, Misha kisses him. 

It’s a searing kiss, all tongue, slow and wet. Jensen feels the praise in how Misha kisses him and the promise of how  _ good _ Misha is going to fuck him tonight, no doubt taking his time and making Jensen beg for it. 

Their lips pull apart with a wet pop, and Misha’s hand continues caressing up and down Jensen’s back. 

“We  _ should _ actually shower,” Misha says, with a sigh, a little regretful. 

Jensen knows that Misha’s thoughts are similar to his, thinking of plans for tonight and wishing they could stay inside Jensen’s condo all day instead of going into work. 

Slipping a hand down Misha’s back, Jensen gropes Misha’s ass and leans back in for another kiss. There always is a little extra time to makeout. “Five more minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about cockles on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels)!


End file.
